Welcome to Sunny Dale
by faith95
Summary: Spuffy - How Buffy and Spike get together. After season 3 and in between 4


All characters are created by the great Josh Whedon. I'm just using them, I didn't create them.

Chapter 1 - **Welcome to Sunny dale **

The sign she drove past read " Welcome to Sunnydale ". The slayer knew it well. It ment a lot of things to her, a lot of the good, the bad, and the ugly. Definately the bad and the ugly.

She left Sunnydale for awhile, to get her barrings on life. To be with her so called Boyfriend, and now she was back. Back to the beginning. Hopefully the old Scooby Gang would still be around.

FLASH BACK

" _Buffy, are you absolutely sure, you want to go to LA with Angel?" said willow, " Honestly, I don't think you should go. He's just going to cause trouble, like her did last time. Don't you remember ?"_

END FLASH BACK

Oh willow, how right you were. Buffy did go to LA, and she did live with Angel. For awhile they were happy, untill Coredelia showed her face, and the beautiful diamond engagement ring, Angel forgot to mention. How stupid was she to believe the man who left her in highschool, could honestly change.

Thats why she was coming back to Sunny dale, after 1 year of bliss and then torment from Angel, she decided to come back, and work in her old highschool as a Guidance Councilor.

She drove along the main stretch, to her home. The one her mother left behind to her when her mother passed away. It was beautiful house, lots of memories. She parked the car in the drive way, and walked up to the door.

Buffy's sister dawn, was using the house, in the summer, but then she went to university, so, while Dawn was in the house, she took care of it. Buffy hoped anyway.

So at this moment, Dawn was at UCLA, and Buffy had the summer residence, all to herself.

Buffy, smiled and said " Home ". Another being, watched her open the door to the house but it was happy to see her.

Chapter 2 - **Home Sweet Home**

Spike watched as his nemeses and the golden goddess of his dreams entered the house. She was beautiful as ever, he whispered to himself " Welcome home Slayer, its going to be a welcome home party, your never going to forget ".

He walked away, keeping to himself, the knowledge that the slayer was back.

Willow and Xander, looked at each other, cuddled together on the couch. "Honey, do you think Buffy got our letter? About the wedding ?". Xander smiled, thinking he was the luckiest man in the world, marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. " Angel said Buffy got it, but I'm really not sure " answered Xander, frowning. " I wish we could call her, and tell her the great news " said willow. " She could stand up for me, and then it would be perfect " . " Willow, you know, having buffy back, would do more good around her, then just having her here for the wedding. I don't think I can handle looking for Bumps in the night, every night. With Giles gone.. Its been impossible ".

Willow frowned. " Where is She ? ".

Buffy just got out of the shower, and was rested and relaxed. Blonde hair up in a ponytail and a black gym suit on, with white sneakers, ready for the day.

She decided to find her two best friends. So, picking up the phone, she dialed Xanders number. She figured, she could invite them over and everything would be alright but as soon as he picked up the phone, she froze and hung up.

She wasn't ready for there looks and questions yet.

A knock was at her door, and it was low. Buffy felt a tingle in the back of her neck, knowing it was a Vampire. She answered the door, prepared, she thought for the vamp behind the door. How-ever she didn't think it would be him.

Spike stood in her door-way, in his glory. The sunshine was gleaming off his beautiful blonde hair, and he was still wearing his normal black attaire, except there was something different about him. Something shiney. " Welcome Home Love, Miss me? " said Spike.

Chapter 3 - **New Kind of Vampire Love **

" Spike, what are you doing? You could turn into dust. Come inside " said Buffy, sighing. ' great, I'm going to have to spend the first day in sunny dale with Him '.

Spiked entered her house, smiling," Love, I'm a new kind of vampire. You see, since I saved Sunny hell from the big bad, the higher ups gave me alil gift. I've got the Gem. I don't burn. You can't hurt me " said spike, with the same smirk.

" Great, you're the new super vamp " said Buffy, rolling eyes.

" So where is Captain Forehead? " said Spike, tilting his head, looking around. " I only smell him on you, and it's a old scent. He leave you love ? ".

"


End file.
